The present invention relates to collectors configured to collect electromagnetic radiation and in particular, collectors configured to collect solar radiation and further relates to optical connectors for coupling radiation from a first optical component to a second optical component.
Solar energy collectors have used holographic elements to alter the direction of incident sunlight. Such example solar collectors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,224; 5,877,874, and 6,274,860. However, each of these systems discuss the need to alter the holographic element at various spatial regions in order to avoid unwanted decoupling of solar energy from the solar collector. Such requirements result in complex systems which are not practical.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a radiation collector configured to collect incident radiation is provided. The radiation collector includes a radiation directing component configured to redirect the incident radiation, a buffer component configured to receive the radiation redirected by the radiation directing component, and a propagation component configured to receive the radiation from the buffer component and to propagate the radiation by at least total internal reflection. Other embodiments of the present invention further include connectors for coupling radiation from a first optical component to a second optical component.
In another exemplary embodiment, a collector for collecting radiation incident on the collector from at least a first direction comprises a propagation component configured to transmit radiation and having a first end and at least a first refractive index; a buffer component coupled to the propagation component and configured to transmit radiation and having at least a second refractive index, the second refractive index being less than the first refractive index of the propagation component; and a radiation directing component coupled to the buffer component and configured to redirect the incident radiation from the at least first direction along at least a second direction different than the first direction within the buffer component, such that the radiation enters the propagation component and is propagated within the propagation component toward a first end of the propagation component by at least total internal reflection. In one example, the radiation is solar radiation and the buffer component is positioned relative to the propagation component and the radiation directing component, such that the radiation propagating in the propagation component is prevented from interacting with the radiation directing component.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, a collector for collecting radiation incident on the collector from at least a first direction comprises a radiation directing component configured to redirect the incident radiation; a buffer component coupled to the radiation directing component and configured to receive the radiation redirected by the radiation directing component; and a propagation component coupled to the buffer component and configured to receive the radiation from the buffer component and to propagate the radiation generally in a first direction toward a first end of the propagation component by at least total internal reflection, the radiation directing component being positioned such that the radiation incident on the collector which is received into the propagation component is incident from a direction generally not parallel with the first direction of the propagation component.
In a further exemplary embodiment, a solar collector configured to collect incident solar radiation and to be affixed to a surface of a building comprises an optical component having a top surface and a first end, the optical component configured to receive the incident solar radiation through the top surface and to collect the incident solar radiation at the first end of the optical component; and an attachment component coupled to the optical component, the attachment component configured to receive at least one fastening components to secure the attachment component to the surface of the building.
In one exemplary method, a method of collecting incident radiation comprises the steps of receiving the incident radiation from at least a first direction; redirecting the incident radiation with a radiation directing component into a propagation component; retaining the radiation in the propagation component such that the radiation is propagated generally toward a first end of the propagation component; and optically separating the radiation component from the propagation component such that the radiation propagating with the propagation component is prevented from interacting with the radiation directing component.
In another exemplary method, a method of coupling optical radiation from at least a first source of optical radiation into a first optical transport component including a first propagation component and a first buffer component, the first buffer component radially overlaying the first propagation component and the first optical transport component configured to propagate optical radiation in generally a first direction toward a first end of the first optical transport component or in generally a second direction toward a second end of the first optical transport component comprises the steps of positioning the at least first source of optical radiation adjacent an exterior radial surface of the first buffer component; and directing at least a portion of the radiation emanating from the source of optical radiation into the first buffer component of the first optical transport component such that the radiation is coupled into the first propagation component and is propagated within the first propagation component toward at least one of the first end or the second end of the first propagation component due at least to total internal reflection between the first propagation component and the second component.
In yet a further exemplary embodiment, an optical connector for transferring radiation comprises a first optical transport component including a first propagation component and a first buffer component, the first buffer component radially overlaying the first propagation component, the first optical transport component configured to propagate optical radiation in generally a first direction toward a first end of the first optical transport component; a second optical transport component including a second propagation component and a second buffer component, the second buffer component radially overlaying the second propagation component, the second optical transport component configured to propagate optical radiation in generally a second direction toward a second end of the second optical transport component, the second optical transport component being positioned such that the second direction is not parallel to the first direction; and a radiation directing component located proximate to the first end of the first optical transport component and proximate to an exterior surface of the buffer component of the second optical transport component, the radiation directing component configured to redirect the optical radiation propagating generally in the first direction through the exterior surface of the second optical transport into the second propagation component such that the optical radiation is propagated within second optical transport component generally along the second direction of the second optical transport component.
In still another exemplary embodiment, a method of propagating collected incident radiation to a remote location is provided. The method comprises receiving the incident radiation from at least a first direction; redirecting the incident radiation with a light directing component into a first propagation component having a plurality of windows contained therein, the light directing component being coupled to a buffer component configured to optically separate the light directing component and the first propagation component and to retain the incident radiation in the first propagation component; propagating the incident radiation into a collector region through one of the plurality of windows within the first propagation component; advancing the incident radiation within the collector region generally towards an end of the collector region, the radiation encountering a plurality of regions exhibiting a refractive index value that gradually transitions from about 1.5 to about 2.0 while advancing towards the end of the collector region; and directing the incident radiation into an optical transport assembly having a second propagation component, the second propagation component being configured to retain the incident radiation therein for being propagated to the remote location.
In another exemplary embodiment, a collector for propagating incident radiation to a remote location is provided. The collector comprises a light directing component coupled to a buffer component, each light directing component being configured to redirect the incident radiation from a first direction to a second direction; a first propagation component coupled to the buffer component and configured to transmit the incident radiation into a collector region through one of a plurality of windows, the collector region including a plurality of regions exhibiting a refractive index value that gradually transitions from about 1.5 to about 2.0; and an optical transport assembly coupled to an end of the collector region and having a second propagation component, the second propagation component being configured to retain the incident radiation
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.